Yugi's Cousin
by Yugislittlechic
Summary: Chapter 10 up after 5 months! Well, Yugis cosin comes to visit for the school year, and when she gets paired up with seto kaiba for a school project, you never know what will happen! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
Oh and hey, I have to make up teachers names here okay? Hope u don't mind!  
PS: Kira is me! Lol you probably don't care, huh? Okay don't answer, just read, lol JK!  
~*~*~  
"Hey guys!" said Yugi, coming up behind is pals. "Hey yugs!" said Joey back. They were all heading off to school, for nothing out of the ordinary. "So where do you guys want to meet at lunch?" asked Tea, tired of searching for them all the time. "How about by the bars, there is a nice tree with shade over there." Replied Tristan. "Yeah, okay" they all agreed as the bell rang. "Oh, joy, school." Joey said with a flat tone.   
They all walked into History for boring Mr.Cartilgias(car-til-ya)lectures. As they walked in everyone was in their usual seat, and they were going to start talking or even playing a game of duel monsters when the bell rang. "Good morning class, please get started on your current events." He said walking over to his desk. About 5 minutes later, a beautiful girl walked in the room. She had blond curly hair that went down to her shoulders, with almost unseeable red streaks. She had shinning blue eyes, and she looked like a person that could be royal. She was wearing black nail polish, a tee that said "I love my attitude" with a black jaket over it(though she didnt look like she had an attitude), and a heart locket.   
"Class, this is Kira Motou"(is that the correct spelling?) With that last name Yu, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Set Kaiba looked up. Strangely enough she seemed to resemble Yugi. "Kira, please take a seat next to Seto Kaiba" everyone gasped at this statement. She went over and took her seat. "Uh do you mind?" said Seto coldly. Kira looked up. "What did I do?" she asked in a curios voice. "Your backpack..." he got cut off. "Oh, hey sorry about that, I didn't realized it was caught on your chair" She said in a good-girl way.  
"Alright now, We will be paring up in partners" said Mr.Cartilgia. Everyone jumped with excitement, which means thy will gossip the whole time. "But here is the catch" he continued "I get to assign them" Everyone groaned at this. " Lets see now...Yugi, you be with Tea, Joey be with Tristan, and...Seto with Kira" he continued with the list as Kira looked at Seto. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Kira." she asked. "Seto Kaiba" he said coldly again.   
'Wow! He is pretty cute', Kira thought to herself. 'What a fool...'Seto thought to himself. They continued to work on there work but didn't get it all done. "Okay people if you didn't get your work done you have to finish it tonight!" Kira sighed. "How is that going to work out??" she said out loud not knowing she did. "Well," Seto said "You could come over to my house after school." "Yeah really? Okay! Meet me in front of room # 109 after school okay?" she said with excitement in her voice. "Yeah okay" with that he walked out the door.  
"Kira!!! What are you doing here?!?" said Yugi running up behind her. " Hey Yugi!! I kind of got in trouble back in LA, and had to come here. So, you know, I'm going to be staying with you." She replied with a hint of laughter in her voice and grin on her face. . "Ok why didn't Grandpa tell me though??" he asked a bit confused.   
"It was supposed to be a surpise..I guess not anymore, huh?" she laughed out. "Nope, want to walk home with us?" asked Tea. "I would, but I have to go over to Seto Kaiba's house to finish History homework." They started walking and Kira knew room #109 was around the corner, that's where she had math. "Well, Kaiba's waiting by Mrs. Brewers, I'm sure I will see you all later." Joey started to speak up but got interrupted by Tea pulling him out the door. "Don't comment Joey" They all walked off. Kira turned the corner to see Seto waiting for her. "About time" he said. "Yeah sorry I was with my cousin and his friends..." "Well, my limo's outside, come on" Kira followed him out to the limo and they drove off.   
~*~*~  
Well my first attempt!!!! Please review your thoughts!! Please don't be negative:( Thanks!! Umm I'm not sure when Chapter 2 will be up, probably soon, though!! ^_~ 


	2. Locked In?

Hehe u already have seen my disclaimers right?? Well I wrote this after school today, so don't bug if u dun like it! Thx! ^_^          

~*~*~

Chapter 2: Locked In??

~*~*~

     As they both got out of the limo Kira couldn't help but stare huge-eyed at the bug mansion, not moving at all. "You know" said Kaiba "you can walk." With that comment Kira suddenly 'woke up' from her trance. "Huh…Oh…yeah walk okay," said Kira blushing a bit, unable still to move.

     When they were coming up the steps Mokuba came up to Kaiba and told him something, in a kinda low voice. Kira was too far away to hear what he said, but figured it didn't matter. All of a sudden Mokuba looked up and saw Kira. 

     "H-hello" he said with astonishment as he thought to himself 'Seto? A girl? I'm dreaming!' As Kira grined she managed a "Hello!!" "Inside is where we do the project" Kaiba snorted. "Yeah right sorry Kai-." But Seto Kaiba, along with Mokuba, were already inside, the door about to close.

~*~*~

     They were about half way done with the project when the lights went out. "What was that?!?" Kira almost yelled. "The lights" replied Mokuba(with a hint of sarcasm in his voice) who was sitting at the other side of the table doing homework. "Oh…yeah…duh stupid me!" Kira said, laughing with sparkles in her big blue eyes. "Duh is right" remarked Seto Kaiba, getting up to get some candles. 

     When he returned about 5 minutes later he was carrying about 6 candles, lighting one at a time around the big wooden table. "Thanks," said Kira in a happy tone. "Whatever," mocked Kaiba back. As he said this Kira rolled her eyes.

~*~*~

     About 45 minutes later they were done. "Whew!" panted Kira. "Do you think the report should have been longer??" asked Kira. "If it were" claimed Kaiba, " It would be bigger then a dictionary!" as he said this he got an evil looking smirk. "Well," said Kira in a huff "I'll be leaving then!" She gathered he books, and binder and started for the door muttering something about a grade A jerk. "Bye!!," yelled Mokuba still doing math.

     Seto shot his baby brother a look, and then continued with work. As Kira was turning the door knob, and opening the door, TONS of snow feel in. "Oh great!" with that she walked back into the room she was previously in, and told they story. "So your stuck here??" Mokuba said, grinning as wide as the moon. "Well, I suppose, unless Kaiba wants to send me out in the snow all cold by myself where I might be able to die and then it would be all his fault and it will melt in his soul forever" she said grinning. "Ohhh Seto can she? Please?" said Mokuba staring at his brother. "Whatever." Replied Seto and got up and went off to a different room…

~*~*~

What did u think about the 2nd Chapter??? ^_~ Hope u like!! 3rd coming soon (yeay! Break! So yup very soon) hehe!! 


	3. Kira Duels?

Sawy I haven't updated FOREVER!! hehe I have been busy with sum stuffs but here ya go its chapter 3 for yall!! =)

PS: I can't spell for beans!! hehe ^^;;

~*~*~

"What's his deal? I mean I don't think he likes me much..." Kira said looking down at Mokuba. "No, he just doesn't like anyone, especially Yugi, and being your all related and stuff..." He decided not to continue because Kira had a kind of sad look in her eyes, Just after Mokuba turned away from Kira, Kaiba walked in. 

"Kira, there are guest rooms upstairs, just follow Ruth, my maid and she will take you to it." He said, still with no emotion. "Ok" There was a little pause "Thanks Kaiba" Then she smiled and Seto and Mokuba and set of with Ruth. 

"You know Seto, I think you should be nice to Kira..." Mokuba said looking down, still doing the same math problem. "Why she's no use to me at all, she's just another stupid high school girl" Seto replied almost screaming. "Gees sorry... With that Mokuba got up and set off towards his room.  

As he was walking he noticed the guest room door open where Kira was going to stay. He decided to take a peak in and saw Kira reading a book that was left on the bed. "What's up?" he said grinning at her. "Not much...What do u guys do for fun around here?? I mean with Kaiba it must be impossible but, you know" she said in an akward tone. "Well we do duel, you know duel monsters, do you play?" 

"Sure I do!" Kira said popping up from the bed. "I still have some homework, though, when I'm done you can duel me!" Mokuba said in a very happy tone "Or there's always Seto you can duel." Kira jumped back. "Yeah right Mokuba, go get your homework done" with that she laughed to herself and kept reading...

~*~*~ 20 min later ~*~*~

Mokuba kept running down the hall, then bumped into someone. As he looked up he noticed it was Seto. "Hey Seto!" he said, almost out of breathe. "Hi Mokuba, where are you going?" replied the older brother. "To Kira's room we're gonna duel! Please come Seto, it would be fun" he said, almost not getting all of it out. "Fun?" Kaiba started to laugh at this. "Well I guess its better then doing some other crud, and I haven't dueled in awhile..." Mokuba started running down the hall, Kaiba right behind him. 

"Whatcha reading?" Mokuba said when he got there. "Some book called Lupita Manana.." she said with a sweat drop(^^;;). "Interesting, you can read?" Kaiba said walking in. Kira made a little 'humph' noise. "Of course" she said a little happy that Kaiba had come. "Well lets start, first I will duel Kira, then you can Seto.." Mokuba said with gleams in his eyes. So they all started to shuffle their deaks...

~*~*~

Muh a ha. hehe! Okay, heres the deal, to write chapter 4 I need someone to help me write the dueling parts cause well I suck at them. IM(aim or aol) me at ovpgurl, thanks a TON! Oh, and I will give ya credit!! =)


	4. Mokuba vs Kira

Yo pplz! I'd Like to giva H-U-G-E thanks to Kawaii Anime Girl, who helped me write this chapter! You rock gurly;also check out her fic coming soon, i know it will rock! Okay, now on to ur pplz chapter! lol

~*~

"Ok, ready, cause here I come!" Mokuba said, almost yelling at Kira. The three of them(Kira, Mokuba, and Seto) were sitting in the middle-sized guest room Kira was supposed to spend the night in. Upon the table to the right side of the bed was where the duel was taking place; Mokuba in a chair, Kira on the bed, and Seto against the wall. 

"Now I'll attack with Overdrive!" Mokuba said grinning. 

ATT: 1,600 DEF: 1,500

Kira: 500 LP Mokuba: 700 LP

"Why you little...No Problem," Kira replied to his manor, "I'll lay a card facedown, and this, Invader of the Throne in attack mode!" 

ATT: 1,350 DEF: 1,700

"Jeez Kira, I thought you knew at least something about Duel Monsters...I'm not going to attack just yet, though, so I'll lay this face down" Mokuba said all cheerful. Kaiba with his back to the wall, watching their every moves, not saying anything, which was kind of creeping Kira out. 

"So, Kaiba, who do you think will win this duel?" She said then looked at her cards. Still looking down she spoke for him "I think I have a good chance..." she trailed off then flipped over the magic card, Final Flame, taking 600, of Mokuba's 700 away. 

Kira: 500 LP Mokuba: 100 LP

All Mokuba could do was stare. "Well Kira, I might as well take away your glory, I use Overdrive to attack Invader of the Throne" Now, all Mokuba could do was smile and laugh. Then Kira started to shake her right index finger back and fourth. "I use reinforcements! That adds 500 Attack Points, So now she has 1,850 Attack Points, Destroying Overdrive and Taking away your remaining life points!" Kira smiled, acting like she beat him everyday. 

Mokuba just kept blinking, as week as Kaiba. "Ugh..you guys ok??" Kira said with a sweat drop. "You beat me, you really beat me" Mokuba said a little happy for her. "Humph...You did okay Kira, though don't this you did all that great." Kaiba could only say coldly. 

"Right, thanks, I guess..." The young girl said just looking at him. "So are you two going to duel or what?!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Well....Kaiba what do you think?" not blinking,  she asked Kaiba, not expecting a good reply. "Well..." Kaiba Started....

~*~

Sawy it was so short guys im just kinda not good at the dueling thing. ^^;;

hehehe I told yall I'm evil! ^^;; Once again, a big thanks to Kawaii Anime Girl for ALL her help, with out her this chapter would never be! Thanks!! Oh, and go check out her fic cause it rox(I know the story line and u don't!!!!) =P


	5. Bye Kira!

Woah, im not ending this fic yet!! You guys think i am? NOPE! lol

~*~*~

"Not right now i have to get back to work," he said, walking out. "Sorry about that too Kira..."Mokuba said to the girl who was staring blankly at where Kaiba was only a moment ago. "It's okay Mokuba, it's not your fault he doesn't like anyone..." she said with a far away look in her eyes. "Well, good night!"

~*~*~ 8 A.M. in the morning

"Wake up Kira, wake up!" Mokuba practically screamed coming in the guest room. "What what is it!?" the dumb founded blonde asked in suspense. "Breakfast is ready, then we can go out side and build  a snowman and make snow houses..." as Mokuba continued Kira spoke up. "Outside, as in leave?!" she asked in a happy mood. "Well yeah..duh kira.." she said to herself slapping her forehead. 

After breakfast they went outside, Kira with her things. "Build a snowmannnn with me!" Mokuba said running all around in the snow. "I cant Mokuba, my grandpa must be worried about me..." She started to walk off when a certain someone came out of his hibernation. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then, at school?" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face. 

"I guess you will, Kaiba" Kira replied grinning, then started walking again. When she was almost to the gate she tripped on her face, having Mokuba and Seto starring at her. Then she looked back them, very red.

"I'm okay really...heh..." Then she started to run off.

~*~*~

"Kira! Welcome back!" a happy Yugi said running up to her. "Heya Yugi" then she looked behind him "Tristen, Joey, and Tea, how are you guys?" All of them, in their own way said they were fine. "So you were ar that fancy pant Kaibas house eh Kira?" Joey said grinning widly. "Yes, yes I was" as Kira said that she sticked her tongue out. 

"And you survived, I'm amazed.." Tristen chimed in. "Well he's not that bad..really.." Kira said blushing. 

//Wait hold up did i just think that he's ok, wait your losing your mind 

Kira//

(she's thinking this)

"You okay Kira?" Yugi said looking worried. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks..." then she piled off to her room and lay on the bed.

//Why was I thinking about him// 

just realizing she had thought about him the whole way here too

//That's probably what happens to everyone, it's normal...//

Then she trailed off for a noon-nap.

~*~*~

"Now class.." the teacher was saying. It was Monday. A dreaded day to all who attended school. Kira sat, writing a note for someone, being she was very bored. A second later she threw it 3 rows across, to Kaiba. Oddly, no one noticed, no one cared.

(this is what the nots saying)

~~Whats Up? This is so boring..I hate Science! Do you?~~

Surprising Kira, he acctually wrote on the paper and threw it back to her.

~~No, im getting an A+ whats new. Why are you sending me a note anyway?~~

~~I dunno. I'm bored.~~

~~Why dont you try paying attention?~~

~~Too hard. hehe!~~

~~Whatever.~~

At that time the bell rang for lunch. Kira knew she had to get a book for the library so she headed that way. When she walked in she saw Kaiba, all alone so she decided she wanted to bug him.

"Hi Kaiba!" she said taking a seat next to him. All he did was stare at her. "Hello Kira." was all he said. "Can I ask you something?" he said looking at her. Kira completely caught off guard could only say okay. "Why do you always wear that locket?"((rmb, i mentioned it in chp. 1?? =D)) "Well...my old boyfriend gave it to me...i liked him a lot… he died though...it all has to do with why i moved here, i mean we got in trouble one night and he was in the hospital and stuff...its a long story..." she said looking down.

"Oh, I see...im sorry," was all Kaiba could say. Kira totally caught off guard almost fell. "Thanks Kaiba..."

~*~*~

Yugislittlechic: Yeay! More coming soon! lol! 

Kira: When are ya gonna write it?

Yugislittlechic: I dunno...

Kaiba: Why don't u just continue the chapter?

Yugislittlechic: I don't feel like it

Kira: God your lazy!

Yugislittlechic: NO IM NOT! Hey your my character I can have you die you know. 

Kaiba: Really? Why don't you then?

Kira: KAIBA! Hello we might be together in later chapters, thanks a lot!

Kaiba: Welcome

Yugislittlechic: *falls over* YOU GUYS ARE GIVING AWAY THE CHAPTERS! Ugh! Don't say anymore both of you! 


	6. Lies Lies and more Lies!

NOTE TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO FLAME ME: i know my FF is kind of Mary Sue but I'm fixing it trust me! PS: to the girl that flamed Anne is stupid and cold-hearted!

~*~*~

"So you got in trouble, in LA?" 30 minutes had passed in class when Kaiba started to talk to her again. "Yeah...we were like at this party thing and a lot of people were getting drunk and stuff...I used to be a big trouble maker i guess you could say, i even have a criminal record, but shh don't tell..." Kira said softly still trying to pay attention to the teacher, Mrs.Kinomoto. 

"I have no one to tell, but why are you telling me after all?" replied Kaiba. "I don't know, really, i just trust you...somehow i know your different" then she look down at her work with a smirk on her face.  

'Different...she thinks I'm different...A girl with a criminal record thinks I'm different...I wonder if that's good...' said Kaiba in his mind.

~*~*~

Kira was walking to 7th period (I'm not sure what its like in Japan but where I live we have 7 periods....) and saw Tea around the corner, and without thinking started listening into her and another girls conversation. Kira almost jumped when she herd what they said.

"But you cant tell anyone okay Leah?" said Tea to the plump girl standing next to her. "Right okay Tea, I promise!" the girl said in a low, deep voice. Kira couldn't believe what she herd she was so shocked. Tea and the girl split up and Tea started around the corner, right towards Kira! "Oh hey Kira...what are you doing here? Did you hear what I said?" Tea said in a stern voice. 

"N-no o-of course-se no-t-t" replied the blonde turning red. "Yes you did! I cant believe this! How come your lying? You better not tell anyone, got it?" she said yelling. "I'm not the one yelling, now it will be your fault if everyone knows" Kira replied walking off and right as she was about to turn the corner, with her grace like movement(yeah right) she tripped right on her face. The whole hall way started to laugh when who would you know it, Mr. sunshine and rainbows, turned the corner and this time almost stepping on her. 

Noticing everyone laughing, he decided to help her up, just because he knew what it was like to be different. As he bent down Kira went up and bump into his head. "Ooh sorry Kaiba" she said with a sweat drop coming down. "It's ok" he said while standing back up rubbing his head. Everyone stood awestruck because they had NEVER seen Kaiba nice to anyone. Kaiba nudged Kira shoulder and they started walking down the hall. 

"Thanks, for back there Kaiba...it was really sweet" she said looking up at him a little red. "Whatever, I was just coming to see you to ask you something anyway" replied Kaiba looking forward with a cold expression. "Really? What is it?" she asked a little curious. "Well, now i have 2" he said and kept going without a remark to that, "Why were you in the hall with everyone laughing, and would u like to go to the park with Mokuba sometime? he says he misses you..." he said still looking forward.

"Well I kind of herd something then i went to run away then i tripped...long story short, and sure I'd love to!!" she said right as the bell, rung for 7th period. "Well I'm off to Math later Kaiba!" she said pulling away and heading to the right of him. "Bye" he said not looking at her.

~*~*~

"Grandpa Kira and I are home!" Yugi yelled out so his grandfather could hear him. "Why hello you two! Have a good day at school?" He said putting some new boosters in the shop case. They both nodded and started up the steps. "Hey Kira, the gang is coming over in about 5 min. wanna duel with us?" Yugi asked standing at the entrance to her door. "No...that's ok, but thanks, I umm have a lot of work to do..." she said looking down and feeling bad cause she was lying, remembering back at Tea and her earlier that day.

"Well if your sure, but we will be in the living room if you change your mind" Yugi called starting to walk away from the door. "Okay Yugi, Bye!" She said closing her door. "Hey did you hear what Kira did today at school?" Tea said looking at the whole group. They all shook their heads. "She was telling off this one girl and was being rude, and that girl was my friend, I don't think we should talk to her..." Tea said trailing off. "Really?" Yugi asked. Tea kept telling them lies while Kira just happened to walk out.

"Ugh, hey you guys" Kira said looking drowsed. They all just looked at her. "Okay then, bye guys" she said turning back to her room. 

~*~*~(next day at school)

"Hey Guys!" Kira said during lunchtime walking up to her friends. Once again they all just stared at her. "What is your deal? All of you!" she yelled then turned away "Or maybe I should just be asking TEA? Whatever" said said walking away. She managed to find a shady spot under a tree, away from all of her peers. Once she was over there she put her head to her knees and started to cry.

"Well, well who's in my spot?" Someone said coming up from behind her. Kira turned around and saw Kaiba, her eyes all red from crying. "Do you want me to leave too Kaiba?" she asked her voice soft and low. "Not if you don't want, there is room for two..." with that he sat next to her. "What's wrong? You don't have to tell me or anything, I'm just wondering.." he said looking at her for once. "It's Tea, I know she's telling everyone a lie about me because no one is talking to me and when I talk to them they just look away..." she said with tears forming in her eyes. 

"Well, I know they aren't true now, so you can stay with me if you want...I wont mind...but you don't have to" he said still looking at her. "R-really?" she said wiping her eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said some-what smiling. "Thanks, a lot..." she said now smiling. 

~*~*~

It was now 6th period and the school announcements were going on above. "Also there will be a school dance held on the 15th so get a date and good clothes, the dance starts at 5 until 10! On other news the in the girls bathroom the toilets will all flush...." The last statement, not the bathroom, but the dance woke Kira up from her trance. 

'A dance eh? I shouldn't go.' Kira thought to herself...

~*~*~

I wanna give a big thanks to Anne who is the writer of a great fic! I wanna give her a HUGE thanks cause without her i would NEVER have continued with this fic ::Hugs:: thanksies!!! ^^


	7. Movie Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I do own Kira! =D

~*~*~

After the day was over, Kira started back to the game shop. When she arrived she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Yugi, Tristian, Joey, and Tea sitting around the table, playing duel monsters. She tryed to slip by unnoticed, which didn't quite work when she tripped over something and fell flat on her face. 

'stupid Kira, your such a klutz!'

After turining red, and having them all stare at her, she headed off for her room, at least no one could see her in there.

About 2 hours had gone by since school was out, so it was almost 5 PM when the phone rang. It kept ringing, about 8 times, so Kira decided to pick it up being no one else had. 

"Hello..umm..it Kira there?" said a young boy from the other end.

"Mokuba? It's me...whats up little boy? We havn't talk for awhile!" Kira replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kira! Its been forever! Wanna go to the movies with me and Seto tomorrow?" he said, happy to hear her voice again.

"Sure, I'd love to get out of here." she said giving off a nervious giggle.

"Okay then! See you tomorrow, we'll pick you up at 5!" with that he hung up, saying good bye.

~*~*~

A car had arrived outside, Kira knew it must have been Mokuba being it was 4:48. She was wearing jeans, and a black and grey tee, and her hair was up in a frizzy little pony tail. She rushed out her room, looked around, and saw no one. She went down the next level only to see Mr.Motou. "Bye!" she said yelling and running out the door. "Have fun" he yelled, not knowing if she herd or not.

She went up to the door and suddenly Mokuba popped out giving her a huge hug, almost knocking her over. "Nice to see you too, Mokuba!" she said almost losing her balance from giggling. "Come on come on we're gonna see a scary movie!!" he aid jumping back into the limo. "Okay okay, chill!" she said bending down to get in. On one saide was mokuba;the other Kaiba. She couldn't decide where to sit, she she just randomly chose Mokubas side.

"Evening Kaiba!" She said smiling and buckling her seat belt. "Hello Kira." he replied. "Dosnt she look pretty tonight?!? I think she does and I know you think the sammee Seto!!" Mokuba said while teasing his brother(in the meantime Kaiba getting all red). "Mmm-hmm." is all he said, looking out the window. 

The night went normal...Kira accidently jumping about 10 times as she was easily scared. "Are you okay?" Kaiba whisperd to her. "Yeah, fine, thanks" she said back, then at that moment the scariest part of the movie coming on and Kira grabbing Seto's hand and holding it for dear life. When she noticed what she had done she quickly let it go and said sorry. "It's fine" is all he said, being kinda quiet. 

After the movie they headed back to the limo, and riding back chatting about the movie. As they pulled up to Kira's 'house' and after she said her thanks and byes, Kaiba got out with Kira. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he said trying to pull her over to the side. "Sure" she had said getting a little curious and pink. 

"I was wondering...the dance...anyone...I mean...are you...going with someone?"he said choking a lot, knowing the answer, and not looking at her. "Nope" is all she said. "Wanna go with me then?" he looked at her. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Ok...good..." he started trainling off and giving her a slight quick kiss on the cheak then leaving. 

Kira could only stand there. She was in complete shock. Seto Kaiba, the "Grade A Jerk" had just given her a small kiss. She could olny be happy walking up to her room. Though, her happiness ended eirly, seeing everyone in the living room. "Hi Kira, how was your date?" Tea said in a moking voice. "Great I got a date to the dance, a kiss, and I think I have a crush!" She said trying to rub it in. "I can see your didnt go well being your just as close to Yugi as ever!" without looking back at Tea(who was R-E-D) she starting humming then went in her room.

~*~*~

wo0o0ow i updated. x.x i never thought i would! lol ^^ Well I hope ya like!!!! hehe! I'll be adding more around Wed. or Thurs...being how busy I am! Luff Yall!! 

~*~*~

(¯°•._ Next Time On Yugi's Cousin... _.•°¯)

"KIRA YOUR SO DEAD!" Tea called out from the hall. 

"You wish!" Kira called back...


	8. Dancing Disaster!

You all know my declaimer by now right?! lol In case u dont(which u must be blind) i so dont own YGO(if i did i would be so freaking rich!) =|

~*~*~

            "Ugh stupid dress!" Kira cursed at her wonderful prom dress. It was light blue, down to her ankles and kind of tight. Her hair was up in a bun, with little curls sticking out in the front. She was wearing light make up, but enough to tell she was wearing some.

            Right as she was done adjusting her hair, she herd something pull up. She looked out the window and saw a white limo. She hurried into the living room and peeked down the steps of the game shop. Kaiba entered and greeted Mr.Motou.

            About 30 seconds later  he called for Kira. "Coming!!" she said as if she weren't at the steps. Kaiba could only stare(and partly drool) at her. She was so beautiful. "H-hey Kira, ready to go?" he asked, still staring. "Of course" she smiled and started to walk out. "Bye Mr.Motou!" she called when they were already on there way.

            "You look really good tonight..." Kaiba said, trying to compliment. "Why, thank you Mr.Kaiba and same to you" she giggled as the said that in a bossy tone. "Funny Kira, realll funny." he shot back in a sarcastic voice. "Yes I know, I know. When do you think my Oscar will arrive?" they both laughed at that, with tension in their voices.

            When they arrived they saw Yugi with Tea(who had left earlier then the two), Joey with Mai, and Tristian with Serenity(which was quite shocking). All was going well, until Kira went to go get some punch and saw Tea doing the same. She was thinking about turning back, but something told her not to, I mean she had every right to go over there...right?

            "Well, I see you can do something right" Tea said half laughing as she said it. "Oh and you mean that by...?" she asked in a goody-goody tone. "You actually had brains to show up here, and be, oh what's that word, SOCAIL" she said now laughing and taking a bite of a chip. "I see you weren't a pussy and got the guts to ask Yugi to the dance" she yelled so everyone could here her. "I mean you have liked him for a year and all!" she still said loudly.

            Now you see, Kira had friends, and she hadn't realized how many she really had. Half (at the minimum) were laughing so hard they couldn't even dance. "You like that guy!?" someone called out. "How stupid!" another one called. Then at the precise moment Kira said "Two peas of a pod I suppose," and walked off.

            "Can we leave?" Kira siad as she finally said walking up to Kaiba. "If you want" he replied. "Yes I do.." she said starting to walk out. "Want to go anywhere else? Being you managed to make a laughing stock of someone in the first 10 minutes..." Kaiba said letting off a smile and a laugh. Soon they were both sitting there laughing.

            "I know somewhere I want to go..." she said looking up at him. "Oh? Where might that be?" he said now looking at her in question. "I want to go to..." she started.

~*~*~

Mmk I know this chapter SUCKED MAJORLY! Please dont flame it, i have already flamed it myself lol. I'll try to make the next  better though!! ^^ Until next time, lata.


	9. Standing And Staring

"...I want to go to the park." she replied plainly, waiting for him to say something, anything. Instead he just started laughing, just laughed. "Is that so funny? Your laughing too much, are you high? If you are why didnt u gimme any?!" she asked now looking at him, while pouting and trying not to burst laughing. "Yes it is acctually, and as far as I know im not high," he replied now looking at the cieling of the huge limo. "What if i am?" he said in a questioning voice.   
"Then, i would want to know your dealer." she said giggling. "Ok, so you want to go to the park, right??" he asked again. "Yup!" she sid as if she were 5 years old and with her favorite aunt. He just looked at her. "Yup?" he asked. "Yup!" she giggled. "Hmm please take us to the park" he asked the driver. "Sure thing Mr.Kaiba. "Oooh yeay! Thank you Seto!" after that she practically jumped on him. It was a few minutes of her just sitting on him until she relised what she had called him.  
"Oh, im sorry" she said looking down. "What for?" he asked. "I called you Seto, i didnt mean to im sorry." she spoke up, yet very little. "Umm its ok i guess..." he said scartching his head. "Oh?" she looked up. "Thank you!" she said while giving him a hug.   
"Were here" the driver called as the car slowed down.  
  
~*~*~  
As they got back in the car(they had been outside for an hour) Kira was almost asleep. "God im so tierd S-Kaiba."she said laying down on him. "I wonder why you ar-" she started to say when he saw she was asleep. "Where to Mr.Kaiba?" asked the driver in front. "I guess you can just take us to my house, being Kira's fast asleep" he said to him.   
"AwWwWw" said Kira, waking up in a beautiful silk bed, that was 2 times as big as hers at her house. Rubbing her eyes, Kira was trying to get off the huge bed but couldnt find the edge. When she finally found it, she thumped to the groud with a hard crash. Getting up and rubbing her side which she had fallen on, she looked around. 'Wow, i must be in a palace!' she said to herself 'Or this is just a dream...o great im even a clutz in my dreams!' she said rubbing her forhead.   
She really couldnt remember anything so she decided to look around a bit. She walked out of the room, only too see a zillion other rooms, and a stair case at the end of them. She decided to go down the stairs, but when she was walking to them she saw that a door was slightly open.   
With her curiosity, she opened it and walked in. There was a huge bead, a computer, a closet, and a drawer...with pctures? She went over to them too look. What she saw starttled her, but it was very cute at the same time. It was a small Seto and Mokuba, playing chess. Kira smiled to herself when she herd the door close. Imediatly she jumped up, putting the picture down on the table with a thud. There, standing in the door way was Seto Kaiba.   
"Oh, umm," Kira started to say, becoming very red at the current situation. "Im, i mean, i was, i err, sorry?" She said avoding his gaze. "Its ok," he started "Just dont come in here again." With that he turned around, and left the room, door open, and Kira staring blankly at the open door. 'Well thats great dummy' Kira said to herself, then walking out and closing the door. She went back down the stairs and saw Mokuba, Seto, and a maid making breakfast.   
"Morning sleepy head!" called Mokuba. "Errr Hi Mokuba." she said slowly making her way over to Kaiba. "M-may i speak with y-you?" she managed to get out of her mouth. Getting up, he silently agreed. They ended up in a guest room, down the hall a ways. "Im really really sorry I want in that room, i didnt know-" she said very quietly, staring at her feet. "Like I said its okay." he said looking at her. "No its not!" Kira began harshley "You didnt want me in there! Cant you just stay that intead of its ok?!" she said, saying it a bit laouder.   
"Listen," he said "It is ok. I mean, i'd rather it be you than enyone else." he said now for once in his life, turning a redish color. "But why!?" said Kira, now putting her hands on her hips. "Because, I-" Kaiba started but then got up, sliped his arms through the hola kira made by putting hers on her hips, and gave her a kiss on the cheak. "I just do ok?" then he let go and walked out, yet again leaving Kira standing, and staring.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
Dang. I updated! *gets proud* hehe! Well yes, u can expect more (i mean it this time!!!) 


	10. At the Kaiba Mansion

Walking steadly out ofthe room, and almost tripping half the way mind you, she finaly returned to the kitchen table. She pulled out her chair and began to take seat when -THUMP- she acciendtly pulled too far and hit the floor. Slowly she lifted her head above the table, only to see two staring Kaiba's (and a maid) staring at her. "Yeah..Err..Um..Clutz." she said plaintly with a huge sweatdrop and getting back into her chair. The rest of breakfast seemed to go alrighty, besides Kira spilling on herself, and the occasional dropping of her glass.   
  
After breakfast she headed back up to her "room" to get drsses back into her normal clothes. She searched the whole room but couldn't seem to find what she was wearing the night before. Putting on the pajamas she recived last night, she walked down into the main room, looking for anybody. She suddenly spotted Mokuba and went over to him. "Hey lil dude" she said, halfway smiling and halfway laughing. "Hey! Uhh..why are you still in your pajamas?" He said with a blunt tone. "Well, about that, do you know where my clothes went from last night?"She asked, blinkie a few times. "Ohh! Right! My brother, yes.." he said thinking and rubbing his chin, "We need to go see my brother about that." he said, now grinning.  
  
"well alright.." She replied, now following Mokuba out the door to Kaiba's Underground Center (thing rofl) Mokuba opend up the latch and started down, Kira close behind. Suddenly, Kiras foot slipped and she feel down the stares, and trampling Mokuba. "Ooowieeeee" she said, whining. "You whining?! Your the one who fell on top of me!"he said, while Kira just sweatdropped. Kaiba came out through the second door, just staring at them. "Should i ask?" he said mid-way with a laugh. "Err nope."They both said in union. "I was just wondering," Kira said now standing up,"Where are my clothes?". "Ohh you mean that thing you were waering last night?" he asked innocently. "Yep!" she said getting perked up. "Oh, i threw it out."Kaiba now said calmly. "YOU WHATTTT?!?!"Kira screamed getting up in his face. "Yeh..I just thought I'd let you get some new ones..."he said shruging "But i guess if you dont want them i can go get ur clothes out of the-"he got cut off by Kira. "No no thats ok ill take the new ones it fine really, besides i wouldnt want you trash digging!!"She said with a grin and a perky happy attitude  
  
~*~*~~*~*~  
  
My beautiful chapter eh? yeah..after only about..lets see..05-02-03 ROFL! its now what...10-27-03. Yeah, well, now, i think ill go on with the story, im not as busy! :) Anyway, please comment. No flames tho ^~ 33 Yugislittlechic (that sound be changed to Seto..hmm..) LOL! 


End file.
